Dobe Wants Break Up? Seriously?
by BlackDoctor
Summary: Itachi melarang Sasuke pergi menemui Naruto. Namun Sasuke tetap memaksa. Eh, Kenapa Naruto malah minta putus pada Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? SasuNaru


**Dobe Wants Break Up? Seriously?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T  
**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: OOC, Miss Typo, AU.**

**By: BlackDoctor  
**

* * *

Cuaca siang hari di Konoha sangat panas. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx, Uchiha Sasuke, menuju tempat Sang Uke tercinta berada. Huh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan hal ini? Sejak kapan sih Sasuke, Pangeran Es sekaligus Manager _**Uchiha Coorp**_. sudi untuk berpanas-panasan dengan di bawah terik matahari tanpa menggunakan mobil hitamnya? Well, salahkan baka Aniki, yang dengan ketegaan-nya melarang sang Uchiha bungsa pergi ke tempat Naruto dengan alasan 'Aku tidak mau Kyuubi berumur pendek. Kehadiranmu selalu membuat tensinya meninggi'.

Cih, alasan bodoh macam apa itu. Bukankah jelas sekali bahwa Aniki sendiri yang selalu saja usil dan mengerjai Uke liar itu. Berani sekali ia menyembunyikan kunci mobil dan melarangku menemui Uke manisku. Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti – Omel Sasuke dalam hati dengan wajah datarnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

Akhirnya gedung putih tinggi mulai terlihat dari jangkauan penglihatan sang Uchiha bungsu, _**Konoha University**_. Ia pun melihat sekitar dan merasa bahwa hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di lingkungan kampus. Sasuke pun teringat dengan ucapan Naruto, bahwa ia hanya memiliki waktu luang untuk istirahat dari jam 1-2 siang. Dan sekarang adalah pukul 12 siang. Kalau begini, sebaiknya Ia menunggu dulu di _Coffe Café_, depan dari Universitas tersebut. Lagipula ia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan pancaran sinar panas yang membakar kulit putihnya itu.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo 888 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

-Kling klong-

"Selamat datang …" ujar salah satu pelayan _Café_ yang bertugas menerima pelanggan

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menggubris sapaan dari pelayan tersebut dan menuju tempat duduk favoritnya, ujung dekat jendela. Ia pun langsung memesan _black coffee_ dan salad tomat. Sasuke berdecak kesal, karena setelah 5 menit pesanannya masih belum datang. Apalagi saat menyadari, Ia masih harus menunggu 45 menit untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ck, menunggu itu sangat membosankan. (Eittss, seorang Uchiha menunggu kekasihnya. Apa tidak salah? Wohoho, jika itu untuk Sang Uke tercinta apa yang tidak sih). Lagipula, dia tidak bisa dengan egois untuk menelpon Naruto dan menyuruhnya segera datang ke _café_. Ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya.

Pertama, Sasuke tidak ingin Kyuubi marah-marah mengetahui adiknya bolos kuliah untuk bertemu dengan dirinya, yang pada akhirnya akan menuai peperangan antara Sasuke dengan Aniki keriput itu. Dan alasan lainnya, walau Sasuke menelpon Naruto yang ingin pula langsung bertemu dengannya, Naruto belum tentu bisa mendapat izin untuk keluar ruangan di saat pembelajaran kuliah. Mengingat ia adalah salah satu dari mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, tentu banyak aturan _strict _nan _special_ dari fakultas terhadap mahasiswanya.

Naruto seorang _Medical Student_? _Well_, Ia juga masih tak percaya jika Naruto, yang ia tahu sangatlah bodoh dalam belajar, dapat masuk ke Universitas terkenal tersebut, mana fakultas kedokteran pula. Yang paling membingungkan pula, bagaimana bisa si Dobe itu pun dapat bertahan selama 1 tahun, dan mendapat IP 3.5 yang jelas berada di atas rata-rata? Demi keriput Itachi, santet apa yang dipakai Dobe tercinta-ku?

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana dulu ia berusaha meyakinkan Dobe apakah hal itu murni dari keinginannya sendiri. Mengingat Kyuubi yang juga _Medical Student_ dan saat itu merupakan mahasiswa tahun ke 2, selalu saja menghasut adiknya agar memilih pilihan yang sama dengannya. Alasannya adalah agar ia bisa dengan mudah memantau keadaan adiknya dari dekat. Ck, alasan macam apa itu. Apa Kyuubi ini tak tau bahwa adiknya sangat bodoh untuk belajar?

Naruto pun menjawab jika hal ini memang murni dari keinginannya sendiri, dan Sasuke tak perlu kuatir. Ck, bagaimana tidak kuatir? Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto mengikuti jejak Kyuubi yang makin gila dan sering tertawa tidak jelas setelah masuk Fakultas tersebut. Hell, no!

Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto yang berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa pilihannya adalah tepat. Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Dobe tercinta mengatakan alasan sebenarnya padanya dengan blushing semerah tomat plus gerakan malu-malu yang sangat Uke-ish yaitu menundukkan kepala sedikit dan menyatukan jari telunjuk kiri dan kanannya ditambah _puppy eyes no jutsu max 100%_. _Shit_, kalau sudah begini bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tega menolak pilihan Naruto. Akhirnya ia pun setuju, dan hari itu diakhiri dengan Naruto yang tidak dapat berjalan selama 5 hari penuh. Sejak hari itu pula, Naruto bersumpah ia akah lebih hati-hati menggunakan jurus andalannya terhadap Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih bukan jurus tersebut yang membuat Sasuke 'gerah', setengahnya itu karena jawaban dari Naruto yang menyebabkan Sasuke sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan cinta dan hasratnya yang terdalam.

"_Aku tau selama ini, aku memang … mmh ..bodoh dalam belajar. Namun aku ingin..mm.. hanya aku yang merawatmu ketika kau sedang terpuruk Teme. Baik itu jasmani ataupun rohani. Aku ingin berguna untukmu Temee. Eetooo… Karena aku… sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke" ucapan yang bagi Sasuke bagaikan lantunan merdu kata yang diakhiri dengan semburat merah dari pemuda berambut pirang._

Sasuke tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi setelah mendengar kalimat paling manis yang pernah ia dengar sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Apalagi di saat akhir, si Dobe tidak lagi mengucapkan teme namun langsung memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dengan nada yang sangat 'wah' untuknya.

'Kenangan yang sangat manis' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia pun kembali mengecek jamnya. _Well, _sepertinya ia sudah menunggu (baca:melamun) cukup lama, bahkan 30 menit sudah berlalu. Sasuke pun menyeruput Coffee panas didepannya dan memakan salad tomat pesanannya. Setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan email pada Naruto untuk datang ke B_lack Café _ tersebut.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo 888 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Teme…" Akhirnya pemuda pirang berkulit tan dan bermata biru sapphire yang dikenal sebagai kekasih Sasuke telah tiba dan ia langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu agak sedikit 'berbeda'.

"Hn" Ada apa dengan si Dobe? Kenapa dia lesu begini. Sasuke hanya terheran-heran dengan Naruto yang terlihat _gloomy_ dan apa-apaan itu dengan sikap duduknya? Kenapa dia bergerak gelisah begitu?

"Ehmm… Eeto…Teme gomennasai… hiks… hontou ni gomennasai nee… hiks… Aku minta putus… hiks… gomennasai…"

-JDGEER-

Demi keriput Itachi, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa baru datang si Dobe langsung menangis dan mengatakan hal yang sangat mustahil untuk Sasuke dan Author berikan. Minta putus dariku, eh? Ckck itu selamanya tidaklah mungkin Dobe-chan!

"Hiks … Teme… mulai saai ini jangan mendekatiku lagi… hiks… gomen ne Teme. Aku sangatlah bodoh… Hontouni gomennasai…" dengan langkah seribu Naruto langsung bergerak untuk berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Namun sayang, ia justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak pelayan yang sedang membawa gelas kosong yang cukup banyak.

"Dobe, AWAS!" Sang Seme dengan tingkat ke protektifan yang sangat tinggi terhadap ukenya, langsung menjadi tameng terhadap gelas-gelas itu dengan memeluk erat Naruto, yang jatuh terduduk dari belakang. Alhasil dengan tidak elit sang Uchiha muda tertimpuk dengan gelas-gelas dan beberapa gelas terpelanting dari lantai dan pecahannya menggores tangan putih porselennya yang sekarang kehilangan gelar tanpa cacat. Aliran darah pun mengalir dari tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" Ucap pelayan yang Naruto tabrak tadi.

Sasuke yang masih memeluk sang Uke, menatap tajam pelayan tersebut dengan _death glare_ mematikan miliknya, "Kau ingin dipecat, eh? Berani sekali kau menabrak uke milikku dan mencoba melukainya dengan gelas-gelas itu!" Err, apa tidak salah Sas. Bukannya uke mu yang justru menabrak si pelayan?

"Eh, bu… bukannya … sebaliknya?" pelayan itu menjawab dengan gemetaran.

"Berani melawan rupanya. Kau tidak sayang hidupmu, hah!" Sepertinya, Sasuke sangat tidak terima jika Naruto lah yang disalahkan. Pelayan tersebut hanya bingung dan pelayan senior datang dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menundukan kepalanya dan kepala pelayan yang kebingungan tersebut.

"Maaf, kami memang salah Uchiha-san. Kami janji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi" Ujar pelayan senior dengan nada bersalah bercampur takut.

"Kali ini aku maafkan, namun pegang janjimu! Dan kau pelayan baru, sebaiknya kau mengisi dulu otakmu kosong mu sebelum melamar pekerjaan. Kau benar-benar pelayan bodoh. Dan pergi dari hadapanku!" dongkol Sasuke habis-habisan. Sebenarnya sih, Ia tidak puas jika hanya memarahi pelayan-pelayan itu seperti ini. Tapi getaran dari sosok dalam pelukannya membuat ia harus memprioritaskan perhatiannya pada Dobe tercintanya dulu.

Akhirnya pelayan baru tersebut pun diseret menjauh oleh pelayan senior. Mungkin ia akan diceramahi habis-habisan, tapi sasuke tidak peduli.

"Dobe… kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan berharap naruto baik-baik saja. Namun Ia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala

"Dobe, apa beberapa pecahan gelas mengenai dirimu?" Naruto masih juga diam dengan getaran tidak jelasnya, hal ini membuat kesabaran Sasuke menipis, tega sekali Sang uke mencueki dirinya.

Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan kasar dan betapa Ia terkejut melihat mata sapphire itu sedang mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir banyak.

"Dobe…"

"Hiks ... maaf Teme~ ... Karenaku, kau terluka lagi… hiks aku benar-benar merepotkanmu"

"Ini hanya luka kecil, tenang saja Dobe"

"Hiks, tetap saja aku pun memberikanmu luka yang lain juga, gomen nee …. Huweee…"

CTEK urat kesabaran Sasuke terputus. _Well, _dalam keadaan biasa, Naruto yang seperti ini memang sangat imut, namun tidak dalam situasi sekarang. WTH? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Naruto menjadi cengeng begini. Dan ucapan putus dan terluka sebelumnya itu apa maksudnya? Si Dobe ini berbicara tidak jelas saja. Namun tetap saja, sekesal apapun Sasuke, Ia tetap tidak tega jika melihat air mata sang Uke

"Ck, Dobe… Dari pada berbicara tidak jelas, bagaimana jika sekarang kau mengobati lukaku dulu. Bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin selalu merawatku di saat terpuruk, hm?" ucap Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan dulu perhatian Naruto agar berhenti menangis. Lagipula, kumpulan orang-orang yang menonton mereka sudah mulai banyak. Dan Sasuke benci orang yang ikut campur.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengelap airmatanya. Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan _Coffee Café_ Yang mulai sekarang diberi julukan _Shit Café _oleh Sasuke.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo 888 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Jadi Dobe, mengapa kau ingin putus dariku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan. Bagaimana pula Ia bisa tenang, jika belahan jiwanya memaksa pergi dari hidupnya.

Naruto yang baru saja merawat luka-luka Uchiha muda tersebut menjadi kaget dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba. Naruto pun menggigit bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya diam. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkan suara, tetapi saat ini hal itu sangatlah sulit. Untuk bernapas saja, ia harus mengontrolnya dahulu karena jika tidak, mungkin ia akan megap-megap seperti ikan. Sebenarnya, Ia juga tidak ingin putus dari Sasuke. Namun, Ia pun tidak ingin jika suatu hari nanti dirinyalah yang akan mendengar kata tersebut dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto menjadi salah paham, "Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku Naruto?" Ucap sasuke miris. Ia merasakan rasa nyeri pada dadanya. Apakah ini yang di maksud dengan Aniki bahwa ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan Naruto hari ini? Apakah Aniki sudah tau bahwa Naruto akan memutuskannya hari ini? Dan ia dengan keras kepala justru memaksa bertemu dengan Naruto hanya untuk mendengar perkataan putus mencapai gendang telinganya dan merasakan hatinya hancur.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Itu salah! Ia sangat mencintai sasuke. Kemarin, sekarang, esok, dan selamanya. Tapi… , "Aku bersalah padamu Sasuke. Maafkan aku."

"Ckck, Dobe! Berbicaralah dengan jelas!" kesal Sasuke

"Aku melukaimu secara fisik Sasuke. Aku, selama ini tidak sadar, bahwa aku melukaimu. Luka itu dapat mencapai tahap yang mengerikan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Karenanya aku minta putus darimu. Yang justru menambah luka di tanganmu. Maafkan aku…" Naruto hanya menunduk sedih.

"Ini hanya luka kecil dobe! Kenapa kau sekhawatir itu hah?" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan lengannya seakan menunjukkan 'luka kecil ini tidak membuatku sakit sama sekali'

"Aku kan sudah berjanji akan merawatmu secara fisik juga Teme. LAgipula bukan cuma luka itu yang aku khawatirkan Teme! Luka yang lainnya!"

"Luka yang dimana?"

"Eh … itu … pokoknya luka temeeee…" wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah

"Iya Dobe! Dimana lukanya? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa Dobe! Jangan mencari-cari alasan untuk putus dariku, DOBE!"

"Aku tidak mencari-cari alasan! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Tapi aku tidak bisa Teme! Sekarang kau memang tidak menyadarinya tapi suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar akan menyesal temee!" ujar Naruto sewot dan tidak menyadari bahwa kalimat tersebut tidak cocok diberikan jika kau sedang meminta putus dari pacarmu

"Nah kau mencintaiku! Jadi kita tidak putus!" Simpul Sasuke

"TEMEEEE! Kan aku sudah bilang tidak bisa! Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya!"

"APA! Dengar Naruto! Batas kesabaranku sudah mulai habis. Kau sebaiknya memberikan ku alasan yang jelas dan logis jika ingin memutuskan kebersamaan kita selama 4 tahun ini. Atau sekarang aku akan me-_rapemu _habis-habisan tak peduli kita punya hubungan atau tidak. Dan yang mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya itu adalah kau, Naruto!"

"Teme… tapi ini demi kebaikanmu"

"Pikirkan kenyataan kita saling mencintai juga!" Kali ini Naruto terpana, Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka hingga seperti ini.

"Hiks… Tidak bisa Teme! Aku tidak mau suatu saat justru kau yang akan mengatakan hal itu padaku… hiks saat itu, aku sudah tidak bisa… kehilanganmu teme… aku tidak akan sanggup… hiks uuhhh…" Ucapan Naruto kali ini membuat Sasuke mengerti dimana letak kekhawatiran kekasihnya.

"Dobe! Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengatakan kata putus padamu. Lagipula, bukannya aku juga sudah pernah mengajakmu untuk menikah. Kau justru menjawabnya dengan: 'Ne Teme, Ucapkan lagi setelah aku mendapatkan gelar dokter ya!'. Kalau aku tidak serius mencintaimu, tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu menikah dan bersamaku seumur hidup ataupun rela menunggu kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu" Sasuke berkata dengan keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata onyx miliknya.

"Dan lagi, percayalah padaku Naruto! Jangan meragukanku seperti ini" Naruto tersentak, apakah tindakannya ini mengartikan bahwa Ia tidak percaya terhadap Sasuke. Dan lagi Sasuke benar-benar serius terhadapnya.

"Hu…huweeee … baiklah teme! Aku percaya padamu... hiks… terimakasih karena tidak menyerah terhadapku nee Sasuke! Aishiteru Sasuke…" ujar Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sasuke

"Hn… Dobe…" ujar Sasuke tersenyum, sayangnya Naruto melewatkan senyum langka ini.

"Ne teme! Kenapa kau menjadi pelit kata lagi? BUkannya dari tadi kau sudah menggunakan kata-katan panjang untukku" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sambil berdumel kesal seperti biasanya.

"Hn"

"Ck dasar. Teme no baka…"

"Aishiteru mo Naruto no Dobe…" ucap Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi oleh wajah Naruto berblushing ria. Dan Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan terlalu dekat.

"errr… sepertinya hawa di ruang kesehatan ini makin panas. Dan sebentar lagi jam 3, dan aku ada kuliah dengan dosen killer Orochimaru-san. Err… jadi…"

"Tidak bisa Dobe. Aku belum selesai denganmu"

"Err… tapi posisi ini tidak begitu nyaman untukku teme…"

"Luka apa yang kau maksudkan tadi? Ceritakan padaku Naruto"

"Eh… err… Haruskah teme?" Blush

"Hn. Tell or rape? Choose!" Ya ampun, Teme ini pemaksa sekali sih.

Blush, "ok… tell…"

"hn"

Blush, "nn.. mm… ngghh… jadi begini" bukannya bercerita, Naruto justru memasang muka merah sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, "Emmff... gimana ceritanya ya... mff... ungghhh..."

"Kau sebenarnya ingin di rape juga kan dobe? Sambil mendesah-desah begitu"

"Te…Teme! Sudah dengarkan saja ceritaku! Jangan komentar!"

"Hn"

"Nggghh… jadi tadi adalah pelajaran dari Asuma sensei mengenai mikrobiologi. Lebih tepatnya tentang bakteri, cacing, virus dan protozoa (hewan bersel satu). Nah disitu dikatakan bahwa pasangan seperti kita jika melakukan … ngh… err… persatuan 'itu'… dengan cara memakai errr… 'lubang'…nghh berbeda dengan pasangan normal lainnya… hal itu akan menyebabkan pasangan kita terkena penyakit"

"Hn" walau wajah Sasuke masih datar, namun hatinya sangatlah panas. Si Naruto ini sengaja ingin membakar nafsuku atau dia memang mau melakukan 'itu' sihhh?- batin Sasuke

"Dan yang lebih berbahaya dan bakal terkena banyak penyakit itu adalah si Seme, yaitu kau Sa… sasuke. Karena dia err… memasukkan.. errr err...CK, HARUSKAH AKU MENJELASKAN DENGAN DETAIL TEMEEEEEE!" muka naruto memerah dengan maksimal hingga ke telinganya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang terbakar nafsu, langsung padam karena mendengar teriakan ukenya yang membuat telinganya berdengung ria. Cih, awas kau Dobe!

"Hn, atau kau pilih rape?" muka naruto berubah horror.

"Tidak, jangan rape!" Naruto pun menarik nafas dan... "Jadi dia memasukkan adiknya ke tempat sarang kuman. Dan dia menjilat sarang kuman. Dan begitulah akhirnya ia tertular penyakit" sahut naruto cepat plus konotasi kata terhadap hal yang menurutnya berbahaya. Tentu saja, mana berani ia mengucapkan kata-kata mesum tersebut di hadapan kekasihnya. Itu pun sama saja jika ia minta untuk di rape kan? Dari tadi saja, Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi Naruto menghancurkan moodnya

"Well, jadi kau memutuskanku hanya karena hal seperti itu dobe! Grr… kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tau! Kau tidak usah khawatir, aniki punya obat ampuh kalau hanya untuk hal seperti itu."

"Oh.. untung lah Teme!" akhirnya Naruto bernafas lega. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke mengalami penyakit itu dan bagaimana wajah kesakitan Sasuke seperti foto yang diperlihatkan ketika ia kuliah tadi.

"Namun dobe… Bukankah aku bilang kau harus menjelaskan dengan detail hmm? Ditambah kaupun memutuskanku karena alasan macam itu,huh? Kau berani sekali ya, sepertinya anak nakal sepertimu harus diberi hukuman, hm?"

"A… apa? Teme, jangan sekarang… kumohon. Aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi. Please Teme" mohon Naruto dengan puppy eyes terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

(Ckck Naruto seharusnya kau tidak menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu mu. Apa kau lupa terakhir kali kau menggunakannya apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa berjalan 5 hari!)

"Baiklah dengan 2 syarat. Lagipula kudengar selama 3 hari besok kau libur bukan?"

"Er… iya, kenapa?" aduh sepertinya aku punya firasatku buruk-batin Naruto

"Syarat 1. setelah kuliah hari ini langsung datang menginap ke apartemenku untuk 3 hari. 2. kau tidak boleh menolak apapun yang kuperintahkan selama 3 hari tersebut."

"APA?!"

"Atau aku rape saat ini juga?"

Itu juga bukan pilihan bagus. Membolos kelas Orochimaru sensei sama saja dengan menerima takdir kemalangan selama hari-hari kuliah setelahnya, bayangkan 4 tahun lagi harus bertahan dengam tikaman sang dosen killer, tidak! "Err… ok… kau menang teme… hiks…" selamat tinggal rasa kenyamanan pada bokong tercintaku.

"Jangan menangis dobe… aku janji akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut"

"TEME! Kapan kau melakukannya dengan lembut hah?" ujarku sambil pergi dari ruangan ini segera karena kelasku sudah hampir dimulai

"Hahahahhaha… nikmati penderitaanmu malam nanti my cute dobe"

.

.

.

.

END

OMAKE

Di ruangan kerja Uchiha Itachi

"Ckck dasar otouto no baka… padahal sudah kuperingatkan jangan pergi. Khehehe, Aku yakin hal yang sama 2 tahun lalu yang terjadi padaku kembali terulang. Apa dia tidak tau kesialan apa yang akan dialaminya? Siapa suruh dia tidak pernah mengecek apa dipelajari kekasihnya hahahahahaha" Terdengar suara tawa puas dari ruangan kerja Uchiha Itachi. Semua rekan kantor yang mengenal Itachi hanya mengelus dada dan bertanya-tanya, siapa korban dari keisengan Itachi kali ini.

Suatu tempat di Universitas Konohoa

"Asuma Sensei... Apakah Sensei sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat detail bagaimana penularan penyakit ini pada Adikku?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Tentu... Sesuai requestmu tadi Namikaze-san. Jadi sekarang, tolong kembalikan surat cinta untuk istriku itu" Ucap Asuma Sensei dengan kesal. Gila benar mahasiswa satu ini, berani benar dia menekan dosen. Setelah Kyuubi menyerahkan surat tersebut, Asuma langsung ngacir pergi. Jika ia terus berada disana, takut-takut si rubah liar Konoha tersebut akan kembali berbuat ulah padanya.

"Hahahahaha... Rasakan Kau Anak Ayam!" Kyuubi pun hanya bisa tergelak senang, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sekarang nasib pantat adiknya benar-benar diujung tanduk karena perbuatannya sendiri.

END


End file.
